Another Side of Me
by sakana-chan63
Summary: Shelly de Killer has an apprentice and she finally does her first deed only she regrets it with all her might. If it were anyone else she wouldn't care, but no, her first victim just had to be him... Takes place in 2028. Klavier/Ema and Phoenix/Maya.
1. One Last Look

_She turned to look at him one last time then turned back to look at the master of this…. art you could say._

_The man looked at her and asked "Well? Is the deed done?"_

"_Of course. Just as it was asked. He's dead and gone from this world forever."_

"_No evidence left behind?"_

"_Nothing but the card."_

"_Wonderful. Speaking of which, why don't you do the honor of leaving it since you've done such a good job?"_

"_Well, I learned from the master himself but I would love to leave the card."_

"_Good. Now hurry, we can't stay too long."_

_She nodded and looked back at the young man, pale and soulless. She whispered, so quietly she could barely hear herself say it, "I'm sorry. It had to be done. You'll never forgive me will you?" and with that she dropped the card and ran after her master._

_And like said, all was left was a single card. One side with a shell and the other with a green nine-shaped object._


	2. I Wonder

**A/N: Thank you to DiamondRainbows for the name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story but the OCs. Everything else belongs to CAPCOM.**

* * *

"Mystic Mirna! How was your trip in the city?"

"O-oh! Master Maya. It was… fine. Thanks for asking."

"Well, my friend Nick works there as a defence lawyer like I told you, did you have the time to visit him at the address I gave you?"

"Oh, um… no. I was… seeing some old friends. Remembering the old, happy times you know?"

"Oh. Well if you ever go back, be sure to meet him."

"Yeah, I will."

"Ah, I've got training now. Tell me more about your trip later OK?"

"S-sure."

I turned and started to walk away, relieved Master Maya didn't ask further. I knew all about her friend 'Nick' or rather, I knew who Phoenix Wright was. He's the defence attorney that was so close to tracking down my teacher like ten years ago. Either way, of course I knew him. Eight years ago, the elders were always talking about him, how he was stripped of his badge because he presented forged evidence. Although, just last year he was found innocent. I don't really know the details though.

Just as I began to breathe normally again, Master Maya called out to me. "Hey Mystic Mirna! I have an idea!"

"H-huh? W-what is it?"

"I'm going to visit Nick next week, why don't you come meet him? It'll be fun!"

"Oh, I uh, really shouldn't. After all, I just came back from a trip… the elders probably won't let me."

"'Probably'. That doesn't mean they won't let you! And besides, I'm the master! If I want, I can bring you along! Have your stuff packed by next week OK? We should bring Pearly along too! Bye Mystic Mirna!"

And with that, Master Maya left to go train. I just couldn't believe it. I was supposed to leave once my deed was done with no trace left. Sure, the card did have a magatama but they could've suspected tons of other girls here! I didn't even have an actual magatama! By next week, the murder will definitely be found! I started to panic; what if they found out it was me? They would want to find the client and even we didn't meet them! All we got was a slip of paper saying, who, when and if we needed to call someone, a phone number. I tried calming myself down and tried clearing my head. I had to think of an excuse to not go…

"MYSTIC MIRNA! WHY AREN'T YOU TRAINING?"

"Sorry! I'll get to it!"

Maybe I'll think of an excuse later. Later when the elders didn't care what I was doing.

~Next Week~

So, I ended up not finding an excuse. That's why now; I was awkwardly walking from the train station to Mr. Wright's house, not knowing anyone. I t felt like hours before anyone noticed me or acknowledged me but really it had only been a matter of minutes until Master Maya said 'And this, is Mystic Mirna! She's one of the acolytes in Kurain!"

I was introduced to Mr. Wright, His apprentice, Apollo Justice, and his adopted daughter, Trucy Wright. We talked about my family, Kurain and tons of other things but the entire time I couldn't help but wonder… had the murder been discovered yet? Will people find out it was me that did it? If they find out while I'm here… what will they think of when they find the card with a shell and magatama? All of this went through my head… but more importantly… who will be blamed?


	3. Memories

Maya's POV

"Nick, Mystic Mirna's in the shower right?"

"Yeah, why? …Maya? What's wrong?"

"Nick… Mystic Mirna's been acting strange. I've pretended not to notice but it's pretty hard to miss."

"What happened Maya?"

"Well, about a week ago, Mystic Mirna came to the city. When I asked if she visited you, I believe her when she said no but… she was twitching a lot. She was nervous. She also looked kind of scared and sad when she said that she was visiting old friends Nick, but that can't be right! She lived in the village almost all her life! She might have a few friends but not so many to visit in two weeks with no time to spare!"

"… So you think she's lying. "

"Y-yeah. Do you think you can ask her about it? Like I bring it up and you use your magatama on her?"

"Well, I could try… Apollo and Trucy could help too. They can tell when a person is lying so, if she's lying really well at something then maybe…"

"O-OK! I'll try bringing it up tonight."

* * *

~That Night~

Phoenix, Maya, Apollo, Trucy and Mirna were all finishing up dinner when Maya mentioned that Mirna had visited a few weeks earlier.

"O-oh. Yeah. I did visit." Mirna muttered quietly.

Phoenix decided to act surprised and asked "What did you do while you were here? I'm sure Maya gave you our address to visit us. Why didn't you visit?" He thought he sounded terrible. His lawyer self was starting to come back and he starting to be horrible at lying again. He noticed that along with Apollo and Trucy, even Maya had cringed at his lie!

Mirna didn't notice anything though; instead, she was looking down and murmured that she was visiting some friends just as she said to Maya the previous week. After she said that, she looked straight up, not to look at anyone, but the TV.

It had announced that an abandoned park was going to be torn apart in the next few days. But not anymore. They couldn't anymore, because it was a crime scene for a murder. The body was cold, indicating that it had been there for quite a while.

* * *

Mirna's POV

It had finally been found. My only problem was, it was found with out anything nearby. More importantly, no card had been found. The news report stated that nothing had been found, and all that they knew, was that the victim was stabbed to death. That and the victim's name… Cain Wickham. My only friend when I was in LA for a few years in my childhood. Not that anyone knew that of course. They'll find out I knew him, they'll question me. They'll also find out… that I am the only person in LA that knows him because of how much he travels….

"_Why are you alone?"_

"…_who are you?"_

"_My name is Cain! Cain Wickham! Who are you?"_

"_My name? I'm… Mirna. Just Mirna."_

"_That's weird. You don't have a last name!"_

"…_."_

"_S-so why are you alone?"_

"_It's not like I have anything to do. It's free time at the orphanage. No one there wants to play with me so I come here, to the beach. I watch the water and see what happens. I was found here. Maybe my parents will remember me and find me. But I doubt they care, that's why they left me here."_

"_You-you don't have any parents? Or friends? I-I'll be your friend!"_

"_I don't even know you."_

"_We can get to know each other! Oh! And while we do that, can you show me around the city? It's my first time here and me daddy's too busy working."_

"_I can show you some places near the orphanage. Free time's almost over."_

"_Sure!"_

"_So, if this is your first time here, what's your daddy doing? How can he be working?"_

"_Daddy goes to a bunch of places and gives people stuff for paper and metal things. I think he called it money. Daddy's so lucky. He gets to go places and see really nice places. When I grow up, I want to be just like Daddy!"_

* * *

I thought about the first time we met. I remember going back to the orphanage and asking the lady in charge of the orphanage what Cain's dad's job was called. A merchant. A person that went from town to town selling his wares. I also remember promising Cain to meet him the next day. This continued for a while, until finally, one day a women came into the orphanage asking to adopt me.

She took me to Kurain village and I learned all about Kurain. Whenever I asked about the lady that adopted me, the elders would always look at me and tell me I was born and raised in the village. There was no such woman. They were lying though. People old enough to know like Master Maya always didn't say anything but the look in her eyes were sad and angry. Angry that the elders weren't telling the truth. It didn't matter anyway. I still remembered. Cain was my only friend and I was Cain's only friend.

Phoenix, Maya, Apollo and Trucy were all staring at the TV wanting to know more. They didn't notice me get up and leave the room. They didn't notice me go to my room and shut the door. More importantly, they didn't notice me cry all the pain away.

* * *

**A/N: Cain's name is thanks to BrightSky10.**

**Review?**


	4. My Own Fault

A/N: So this is two years after AJ and if anyone is wondering that means the year is 2027 and Mirna and Cain are/were 23. Five years younger then Maya.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. Everyone else is CAPCOM's.

Read and Review!~

* * *

Mirna's POV

I cried and cried until eventually, I feel asleep and morning came. I heard Master Maya in the kitchen -it couldn't be anyone else, no one would get up THAT early- and sighed. Master Maya, I envied her, so carefree and happy. She didn't have anything to worry about except for training and taking care of the village. Taking care of the village might seem like a hard task but lately, nothing happened and there's nothing to worry about. I, on the other hand, had to train, take care of myself, hide my identity, keep my double life a secret and occasionally, take care of the younger kids in the village.

But it's not like anyone was to blame but myself for all that. I didn't NEED to have a double life and if I wanted to, I could probably leave the village. But I didn't change anything. I didn't change anything because I just didn't want to no matter how much trouble it gave me.

What am I thinking? I'm just being stupid, there's no point in telling myself things I already know! So, I got out of bed and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Master Maya."

"Mystic Mirna! You're awake!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"After you went to sleep last night, I was talking Nick into taking Trucy and I shopping! Do you want to come?" Maya said happily. Then she quickly added "You don't have to of course!" after seeing my reluctant face.

I told her that I could go shopping some other time and said I would just walk around town, looking at some popular tourist sites or something and left. She called after me saying something, probably about breakfast and how I hadn't eaten anything yet but whatever. I'll go buy some breakfast.

When I told Master Maya I was going to some tourist sites, I was actually thinking of seeing some but now… now seeing where I brought myself… I wanted to stay here all day. I left the house not knowing where to go, telling myself I'll go wherever my legs take me. It just so happens that my legs took me to the beach where I first met Cain. Not many people were there so I sat in the small corner I always sat in and cried to myself softly. Why was I doing this? Why did I go to Shelly de Killer in the first place? Then I remembered. I'm not someone who wants to kill someone for a living and become an assassin. I went to Shelly de Killer because I heard assassins knew how to get information and I wanted to get needed information. About what? So many things. If only I knew that it came with consequences. I couldn't refuse a client and I shouldn't be able to let my feelings get in the way of my work. I wanted to though. Knowing Cain wasn't in our world anymore and it was because of me, I felt horrible. Like I had nothing and no one left in the world. But again, enough of that, it was time to enjoy the view I once watched alone then with my only friend.

* * *

Maya's POV

We left the house and while going to the mall, we made a short cut through People Park and bumped into Detective Ema Skye and Prosecutor Klavier Gavin.

"Ah, hello Ema, Klavier."

"Herr Wright."

"Mr. Wright! What are you doing here?"

"Taking Trucy and Maya here to the mall. I don't know how I got roped into this though. And you?"

Ema sighed. "I'm going to go investigate the murder in that park. The killer was extremely careful; we can't find a shred of evidence even! That's what I'll be doing anyway. The fop here is going to stand there and 'supervise' and make his fan girls find him and trample all over my crime scene like they always do."

Klavier laughed. "Oh fräulein, you know my adoring fan girls coming to find me is hardly my fault! Or is it… that I give them most of my attention when they're around?"

"As if! Why would I ever be jealous of them?" Ema scoffed.

The two went on like this for a while until Ema finally Ema gave up. "Fine! Think what you want!"

There was a bit of silence in the group for a short while until finally, Nick decided to speak up and ask "I thought the police searched everywhere and couldn't find a thing. Why do you need to go there and investigate Ema?"

"Well… I really shouldn't tell the public but… I suppose I can trust you three." Ema said nervously looking up at Klavier from time to time to see if it was alright. He simply shrugged and she continued speaking. "We found nothing at first but then, this morning, they went over to the scene and there was a card right there! Right beside where the victim was until we moved him! The only time it could've gotten there is last night so we want to find out if somehow, something else was left behind."

"Wait, wait, back up. A card?"

"Uh, yeah... um you know those assassin cards? How if an assassin did a job and he or she leaves it there? It was a Shelly de Killer card. Exactly like the ones he used years ago. Shell on one side and the other side is blank."

"I-I see."

Everyone was silent. After all, about ten years ago, Nick and I were involved in an incident involving Shelly de Killer, but that's a story for another time. The silence was broken by Klavier who gave a bright, encouraging smile and said "Well, it's probably best we head to the crime scene now, Fräulein Detectiv. It was nice seeing you three, but we'll be taking our leave now. Auf Wiedersehen!" and Ema nodded in agreement then they headed in their separate directions.

Trucy probably felt the tension in the air but wanting to find out more, she asked "Who's Shelly de Killer?"

Nick hesitated then replied "An assassin that you'll never want to meet."

"What's wrong Daddy?"

"Nothing Trucy doll. Now, let's go shopping."

Trucy didn't wasn't satisfied with the answer but saw that it was a sensitive topic and decided not to press further. We walked to the mall in silence but by the end of the day, the topic was dismissed and forgotten. We went home, found Mystic Mirna waiting for us and had burgers for dinner. Although, I couldn't help but notice that Mystic Mirna looked slightly disappointed and depressed. Maybe I'll find out why some other time though…

* * *

Ema's POV

After we left Mr. Wright, Maya and Trucy, the fop decided we should review what we knew about the case. So, I prepared a mini case file.

Name: Cain Wickham

Age: 23 years old

Time death occurred: 10-12 pm (July 17th, 2027)

How the death occurred: Stabbed to death

Evidence: Shelly de Killer card

Witnesses: None/Unknown

Suspects: None/Unknown

Notes: A job done by Shelly de Killer. FIND HIS CLIENT

It wasn't much. Shelly de Killer was extremely careful, more careful then he was years ago, almost too careful. Almost as if it wasn't done by him… but someone else.

* * *

Mirna's POV

After sitting at the beach the whole day, I found the answer I wanted. I wanted to know whose fault this was then the answer hit me. It was so obvious! This was entirely fault. It was my own fault and no one else's. Only mine.


	5. The New Detective

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been distracted by the awesomeness that is Ghost Trick and Professor Layton:Last Spectre. Then, while writing this, I got a bit of a writers block.**

**In the previous chapter, I stated this took place two years after AJ, in 2027 but holderoftheheart helpfuly mentioned AJ actually takes place in 2026, SO this actually takes place in 2028 and Mirna and Cain are/were 24.**

**This chapter has almost nothing to do with the plot, it just introduces a new character and just has some klema in it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OCs, the rest in CAPCOM's.**

* * *

Ema's POV

When we arrived on the scene, it was nothing that we expected. First of all, none of the fop's fan girls were around. Not a single one. Second, there was more blood then the day before, in fact, there actually was blood there to begin with! I couldn't help but wonder… whose blood was it? Then finally, none of the detectives of forensic were working. Instead, they were all talking to a pretty, young woman that looked around twenty all looking love struck. I turned to the fop wondering what he thought of all this. I studied his face for a while, was that… amusement? He turned to me smirked and said "Well Fräulein, I suppose we should get these detectives back to work ja? I'll speak to the young lady and you, as chief detective, get them back to work, alright?"

I nodded but as we walked towards the little crowd, there was an odd feeling in my stomach. Did I feel… jealous? Jealous because Klavier wanted to talk to that girl? I shook my head and sighed. Why should I care? I don't want to talk to her, after all, to me, she seemed a bit…suspicious. What was she doing at an off-limits crime scene anyway?

* * *

Klavier's POV

We arrived on the scene and found not a single detective was working. They were fawning over a young woman who I immediately recognized as the new detective. I chuckled softly, so she had caught the eye of all our male employees. She was a blond young lady in her mid-twenties. It seemed like she would be a great detective so we hired her, we expected she could be of help when questioning male suspects. This is what the Chief Prosecutor said but I personally thought she was a bit odd. She seemed to have some secrets she was hiding from us but my personal thoughts aside; I looked to Fräulein Skye to see what she thought. She was watching me, probably waiting for me to give her some instructions.

I knew that the Fräulein was finally falling for my charms so, I told her I would deal with the new detective and she could handle the others and tease her about it afterwards. She nodded as if nothing was wrong but I saw a hint of jealousy on her face. I shook my head. Shouldn't she know that I would have no interest in another girl by now? But that aside, we continued with our investigation.

"Detectiv Priscilla, I wasn't informed that you would be on the scene today. " I said. She looked up in surprise and the other officers quickly went back to work at the sight of me. I noticed that Fräulein Skye decided to linger around for a while longer since she no longer had the need to get the officers back to work.

Detective Priscilla smiled and simply said "Good morning Prosecutor Gavin!" Not even acknowledging Fräulein Detectiv and saying it as if she had _not_ been responsible for keeping the officers away from their jobs a few moments ago. I decided to play along for a short while. "Good morning detective. You have not yet met Chief Detective Skye am I correct?"

* * *

Ema's POV

She smiled tightly and replied icily, "I don't think I've had the pleasure to. Nice to meet you _Miss_Skye." How dare she! Calling a higher ranked detective 'Miss' instead of their proper title! "That's _Chief Detective _Skye to you. Shouldn't you be getting back to work right about now?"

"_Of course!_ I just wanted to ask Prosecutor Gavin a little something. _Privately."_

I knew Klavier noticed we hated each other already. I just know it, that's why, he laughed and said "I'm a prosecutor, Detective Priscilla, why not ask Chief Detective Skye? I'll do my job and you two can do yours _working together._"

"WHAT?" I started at him. "Klavier, you can't expect me to work with her! She knows nothing about the case! She's a newbie detective! This is a _Shelly de Killer_ case! She won't be able to keep up!"

Despite my protests, he smiled and said "That's why I trust you to teach her, inform her and keep her up to date on the case. Good luck!" and walked away.

I turned to face her and met her icy glare. It was going to be a long day. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and said "So let's get started."

* * *

**A/N: Does Klavier seem too formal? I mean he's a rock star prosecutor but he's still a bit formal... did I make him TOO formal? Also, what do you think of the Detective?**

**Review!~**


	6. The Search for Her

**A/N: Lookie! An update! happy Halloween everyone!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney.**

* * *

Mirna's POV

I forced all my smiles around the Wrights, Mystic Maya and Apollo but not well enough I guess. They often looked at me suspiciously. I really didn't care. Today I was going to see if the orphanage was still there. The elders in Kurain wouldn't tell me about the lady that took me to Kurain, but maybe the people at the orphanage could. I left the Wright house early again and set off.

* * *

After walking for a while, I realized that I was wandering aimlessly. I wanted to get to the orphanage but I wasn't even thinking about how to get there. I stood where I was. I looked around and saw that I wasn't actually too far from the orphanage. I set my course and kept walking.

A little while later, I found myself sitting at the orphanage table with one of the ladies that took care of the orphanage when I was still there.

"Hmm… the lady that adopted you? I don't remember her well but I do remember that she had long black hair and had a strange necklace…"

I felt crestfallen. All the women in Kurain had long black hair and what other people would call strange necklaces. She didn't notice I was disappointed and continued.

"It was a necklace made of black stones that were in tear shapes. They covered the entire thing!"

I blinked. It wasn't a Kurain necklace? "I-it wasn't a necklace that….that looks like mine?" I asked.

She peered closer at my necklace. Then she shook her head. "No. Nothing like that."

I thought for a moment. "C-could you draw it out for me? Just so I can see if I can recognize it?"

"Of course." A few minutes later, she gave me the paper. It was exactly how she described it. Strange, but rather simple. I couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen is somewhere before.

"Thank you. I-if I need anything else… will you be willing to answer my questions?" She smiled.

"Of course! I'd like to help you however I can."

* * *

An hour later, I found myself you at the beach again. It helped me think being there. Our trip here would be over soon. The next time I could come would be in a long time, but I needed to ask someone in Kurain about the necklace. After that, I would probably still need to come back here though… I was extremely frustrated. I didn't know what to do anymore!

Then it clicked. Maybe… maybe Mystic Maya would know. I ran back to the Wright house eagerly.

* * *

**It's short, but review!**


	7. Mother

**A/N: Happy (late) New Year everybody! I wanted to update earlier but well... .**

**Discalimer: I do not own Ace Attorney.**

* * *

Maya's POV

I was trying to convince Nick that burgers would make a perfectly healthy lunch when Mirna suddenly ran in.

"Mystic Maya! I-I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Ha-have you seen this necklace before?"

It was a picture of a simple necklace with black gems all around it. I stared at it. It seemed kind of familiar… "I-I think I have…"

"Where?"

"I'm… not really sure… where'd you get this?"

Mirna seemed to be struggling to find the words. "I-I saw it and didn't know where I saw it before. I-it reminded me of Kurain so… I thought I might ask you."

I thought for a moment. Then a memory flashed in my mind.

* * *

"_Mystic Maya! Where are you?"_

_I waved my hand so the elder could see me. I was playing with the older acolytes and didn't want to leave. In Kurain there weren't any kids my age but the acolytes didn't seem to mind playing with me._

_The elder approached me with a woman that had a little girl with her. "You remember Mystic Mila right?"_

_I nodded. She came to the village a lot and watched and played with us children sometimes._

_The elder smiled and took the little girl's hand. This is Mystic Mirna. She's new here. You have to show her around OK Mystic Maya? Be her friend._

"_Nice to meet you Mystic Mirna! We're going to be friends right?"_

_She nodded hesitantly and glanced back at Mystic Mila._

_The elder told me that I could take a day off of training if I showed Mystic Mirna. I nodded eagerly and brought her around until it was dinner. _

_I was tired of running so I waited by the door of the dining hall and heard the elder from earlier talking with Mystic Mila._

"_Don't worry, she'll be fine here. No one will find her."_

"_Are you sure? I lost her once… I don't want to lose her again…"_

"_I understand Mystic Mila. After all, a mother only wants what's best for her daughter. I promise to personally take good care of her. He won't find her here."_

"_OK… please tell her I'll visit a lot and… when she becomes of age… give her this. It'll protect her."_

_I glanced into the door a bit and saw Mystic Mila take off her black necklace. "Keep them both safe." She whispered and I saw the elder nod._

* * *

"Maya, MAYA? Maya, what's wrong?" Nick was looking at me, his face full of worry and concern.

"I-I'm fine. I just… zoned out." I turned towards Mystic Mirna. "That necklace… it's… your mother's… the women that brought you to the village."

* * *

Mirna's POV

I stared at Mystic Maya. My parents died in an accident when I was young. Then I was brought to the orphanage. There was no way that the women that took me to Kurain was actually my mother. "How?" I whispered to myself.

That night, Mystic Maya told me the events of the day I arrived at Kurain. I needed to get back to Kurain. Ask that elder for more details. "Is the elder still in Kurain?"

"Yes… Elder Sybil…She should be able to tell you something."

"When's the first train to Kurain tomorrow?"

"Y-you want to leave tomorrow?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes… I need to go."

"Oh…OK. The first train leaves at 8:00."

"Thank you."

We headed back downstairs just in time to see I news report on the murder.

"_A strange card has now been left where nothing once was! This card is the well-known Shelly de Killer card. For those of you that don't know, the Shelly de Killer card is a simple white card with a shell on one side. This has apparently been another murder from Shelly de Killer. I'm here with Detective Skye tonight, what can you tell us, detective?"_

"_Well, finding this card means instead of finding the killer, we need to find de Killer's client. It won't be easy but we'll bring the culprit to justice!"_

"_Thank you, detective. That concludes today's report. Tune in again tomorrow night for more information!"_

What? They found a card… with only a shell. Did de Killer really risk going back to leave a card? What happened to the other one? Why did he leave a card with only a shell?

"I'm… I'm going to bed now. Good night." With that I went to my room. I couldn't leave just yet. Not before I answered those questions. I had to find him tomorrow. I needed my answers.

* * *

Review!~


End file.
